


Familiar

by ShadowOfTheNight



Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Some angst, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, my boy is a thot, no beta we die like men, scions of the seventh dawn/warrior of light dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: The Warrior of Light is fucking tired of his friends snapping at each other in the Rak'tika greatwood, so he does what he does best and fixes the problem.  With sex.  Again.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: L'aahnu Tia, Warrior of Light [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195700
Kudos: 6





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> More emotions I had after meeting Y'shtola again....

L’aahnu had just about enough of the sniping going on amongst his friends. It was ridiculous, unnecessary, and a problem. Is this what happened without him? Did everyone revert to being an asshole without him around to try and smooth things over for them?

Probably.

He sighed and made his way to Y’shtola’s room. The first part of his plan was already underway, and by the time she followed him to his quarters here, it would be too late. 

He knocked on her door.

“Come in.” she said, still looking at that relic they brought her.

“Shtola,” he said softly, with a smile. “I’ve missed you.” There was a hint of a promise in his voice, one he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist.

“Come here to seduce me, have you?” She asked with a laugh.

He made a non-commital noise. “You should come see the quarters they made for me.”

She laughed again and set the tablet aside. “I’ve missed you too. Its been difficult not having you around.”

He hummed his assent. “In more ways than one, I know. Come with me, please?”

She nodded, “Of course. We have little time for any sort of leisure, but catching up with an old friend is more than necessary, I would think.”

He sighed in relief and led the way to where he was staying. He ushered her into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Y’shtola’s unseeing gaze fixed on the bed for a moment, then she sighed and turned away from the guest he’d brought in. “Really?”

“Shtola… this is important. Please.” He pleaded with her, before taking her hand and leading her to a seat.

Thancred sat up from his lounging position, putting his booted feet to the floor. “I assure you Y’shtola, I was just as bamboozled as you are by this.”

The Warrior sat in a chair between them and spoke. “I’ve missed you two. I’ve missed everyone. I know it's only been a few days a week, perhaps for me, from Thancred to Alisaie. But there has been so much that has happened in those few… short days.” He put his face in his hands and his ears flickered. “So much I had to go through without you…”

“Aahnu…” Y’shtola said softly, “Trust me, we-”

“No, I need you to listen.” he cut her off and held up a hand to forestall anything from Thancred. “I need both of you to listen to me, please.” When they both nodded, he continued. “I… know that I’m not an intelligent man. I was left alone, bereft of my dearest family and companions. People far smarter than me that have helped me through the worst trials of my life these last three years. People I was certain I would never have the opportunity to see again.” He choked on his words. “I… The joy when i found Alisaie again.” He remembered their time atop the tower with a smile. “She had changed, but for the better. More confident in herself.” He paused. “Alphinaud. I hadn’t seen him since the prisoner exchange.”

He sighed. “Gauis Van Baelsar brought his… body... back to us. Baelsar is a hunter of Ascians now. Fighting against Garlemald and all her legions.” He licked his lips and continued. Telling them about the war, the conference, everything they had missed. And everything he had missed about them.

He choked up near the end again. “We are family. We have ties that bind us stronger than any blood, stronger than any oath of fealty through the love we share for each other. More than that… The Scions are my Clan now. Returning to the life I had before I became an adventurer is impossible. You know how that works, Shtola.” He looked up at her with unshed tears, knowing she couldn’t see it.   
  
“And when I have returned? When I have found my family, my clan again? I find you at each other's throats.” He sighed. “Have both of you forgotten the bonds we’ve forged together? In and out of battle? I know all of us have been through a lot, but that’s no excuse to behave badly to the people we love. We are  _ Scions. _ ” He looked up and across the room.

“Thancred, you are working through your problems as best you can. I know this. But I have one favor to ask of you.”

“Anything.” was the immediate reply.

“Be kinder to her.”

Thancred recoiled a little on the bed and dropped his head with a sigh. “You have the right of it. I will… apologise to her. As soon as I can.”

He sighed with relief. “Shtola… You can take Master Matoya’s name, but do not take the acerbic nature without the kindness she carries behind her words.”

“No, no. I understand.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “Thancred, I am sorry. Aahnu has the right of it. We are all in this together, as Scions. As friends.”

L’aahnu hummed his approval and stood. “Come to bed with us Shtola. We’ve missed you. Getting my family back wouldn’t be complete without you.”

“Oh, am I the last?” She smiled, standing from her chair. 

L’aahnu stood as well, “What’s the saying, save the best for last?”   
  
“Oi!” Thancred laughed, “I’ll get you for that. Y’shtola, how do we want to welcome our wayward kitten?” He asked her, looking over the warrior’s head with a grin.

Oh, that made him a little weak in the knees.

“I think we should start by having him undress. Our kitten does love the feeling of being vulnerable around us.” She said, tapping her bottom lip with a finger. 

He almost burst into tears. This was better than he had expected. An outcome that he had hoped for, but did not cling to. Were it not for his surroundings, he would feel almost home right now. He flattened his ears to his head, pulling at his armor. “But,” he whined.

Thancred sighed. “Now… you know the rules. If you don’t want to play you just have to say the word and we’ll stop.”

“Oh, he’s not going to.” Y’shtola crooned. “Look at his tail, you can see how eager he is to be ours again.”

L’aahnu licked his lips as a blush spread across his cheeks and his neck. With a little shiver, he started removing pieces of armor, one by one. With both of their hungry gazes on him, it was more embarrassing than it should have been. But still he knew the safe word, knew that all he had to do was call out ‘Gold’ and they would resume a more equitable arrangement. But that’s not what he wanted and they both knew it.

Y’shtola moved to the bed and pulled her skirts up around her waist. “Come here.” she beckoned him with one finger. 

He hurriedly obliged, leaning forward as she kissed him gently at first. Her lips moved against his, teeth nipping at his bottom lip before the kiss grew even more heated, almost aggressive. Tongues sliding against each other, moans muffled in each other’s mouths. Oh, he’d  _ missed  _ her.

She eventually pushed him up and off of her. “Now, kitten. Thancred is going to take you, whilst you’re taking care of me, understand?”

He nodded, silent. 

“Good.” she whispered. “Now come here, and show me how much you missed me.”

L'aahnu reached down and lined himself up, sinking slowly into her soaked depths, eyes fluttering closed. Too long, it had been too long without her. He rocked his hips, slowly, running a hand down the flat planes of her belly to thumb at her clit.

She hissed, ears going back and that silver-eyed gaze piercing right through him. "Oh, my kitten," she said with a smile. "I have missed you."

A hand on his back pressed him forward, and then Thancred was working a finger into him, then two. Stretching him open and toying with him. He felt Thancred's other hand closing on his tail and pulling. “We remember exactly what you like, kitten.” he murmured, tugging the warrior’s tail again. L’aahnu threw his head back with a gasp, desperate to keep himself from finishing too quickly.

He shuddered in place, every ounce of willpower going into keeping himself steady. A sigh of relief when Thancred's fingers left him but he quickly hissed and writhed against Y'shtola as the hyur's cock replaced his fingers, sinking slowly into him.

The three of them lay joined like that, trembling in their shared pleasure together. L'aahnu had not ceased his movements to bring pleasure to Y'shtola. He desperately wanted to please her, wanted to see her mouth drop open as she orgasmed through his efforts.

He leaned forward, kissing at her neck and shoulders, as Thancred lay against his back. The warrior felt Y'shtola's head move, and then he heard the sounds of her kissing Thancred, right next to his ear.

This is what he'd been hoping for. Reconciliation, trust. Building the relationship back that had been bent, but not broken. Then he felt Thancred pull away and next he knew, he was getting f _ ucked. _ There was no other word for it. Thancred's hips snapped to his ass, filling him over and over again. 

The movement pressed him into Y'shtola and they moved together, fingers laced together and voices muffled. L'aahnu was the first. His body went rigid, his cock pulsing and balls tightening. He felt Y'shtola tense under him, her nails raking down his back as her body pulsed and squeezed his length over and over again. Thancred wasn't far behind the two of them. His own body trembled and he groaned, cock pulsing his release.

Thancred leaned forward to relax on top of them. "Gods. Shtola and Aahnu," he mumbled.

Y'shtola huffed a laugh. "Don't think we're done here, Thancred. Especially not you, Kitten. You made a mess out of me, and now you get to clean up. And maybe, if you’re  _ very _ good at it, I’ll let you clean up after Thancred’s had his turn. Sound good?”

L’aahnu nodded. It was something they had done many times before. Familiar, comforting. 

Perfect.


End file.
